Simple Discoveries Lead To Joy
by Shrouded-Persona
Summary: A stressed out Giotto will learn that a simple movement will release him of his anxieties. AU G27. MPreg. Don't like, don't read.


**Simple Discoveries Lead To Joy**

"G-Gio?"

"Hm?" Said blond looked up from his hunched form. The man had been working on what seemed to be an endless amount of paperwork piled on his desk. He had been cooped up in his office for most of the day. At this point he had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt and had to put on his reading glasses, a sign that he was focused on his work. He was tired, but he had to keep working unless he wanted a scolding from his right hand man, G.

Orange hues locked with the chocolate brown ones of his fiance, Tsunayoshi Sawada. The older watched as the teen waddled into the room as fast as he could. Giotto's eyes traveled down from the brunet's face to his now noticeable bulging stomach. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that came from the sight. _"Our child."_

Giotto couldn't imagine any other person he'd wish to have a child with. Tsuna was his perfect match. To think, just three years before they were schoolmates at Namimori High, Giotto the senpai and Tsuna the kōhai. _The younger had been a new student, and he was lost. Tsuna had accidentally bumped into Giotto trying to find his classes, and Giotto couldn't have been more thankful for that accidental meeting. The blond was absolutely enchanted by the adorable brunet. He was captivated by those large, honest eyes, the color his his flushed cheeks, down to Tsuna's plush pink lips. _

_Since that day, Giotto spent everyday with his kōhai, from walking him to his classes to eating lunch together. It wasn't until the second month of knowing each other that the Giotto asked Tsuna on a date. His answer was a blushing, stuttering Tsuna giving him a nervous nod and a bright smile that could light any darkness. Nothing much had changed after that, save the hand holding and sharing kisses out of the public eye. When it came time for Giotto to graduate, Tsuna couldn't have been more proud of his boyfriend. _

_On that day, the older boy confessed the whole truth to Tsuna, feeling nothing but trust between them. He told the brunet how he was the sole heir to the Vongola Corporation, the largest multimillion company in all of Italy, and how he wanted nothing but the younger boy to come with him back to Italy with him and stay by his side. After talking with Tsuna's parents, especially a very, VERY, reluctant Tuna fish's father, it was agreed that Tsuna could do what ever makes him happy._

"...-lo? Giotto, are you listening?" The blond snapped out of his reminiscing to find the object of his affection waving a dainty hand in his face. Grabbing said hand, the older man placed light kisses across each knuckle, making the younger male let out a small squeak of embarrassment. Chuckling in amusement, he pulled Tsuna into his lap and laid more affectionate kisses on his temple. "Ci dispiace, il mio amore."

"Mou..." Smiling at his fiance's antics, the brunet laid his own kiss on the tip on Giotto's nose. The boy took the moment to study the older male's face, sadly taking in the dark circle under the blond's eyes and the tired look he wore. "_Giotto has been working so hard lately_," he thought to himself. "_I don't want him to overdo it._" Tsuna snapped back into focus as his fiance began to speak. "Was there something you needed?"

"A-ah that's right! I'm sorry for disturbing you," Tsuna began- interrupted with a "you can never bother me" coming from the blond. "But I thought you needed to feel this Giotto!"

Said male grew curious as his fiance raised his oversized shirt, so that his bulged stomach was partly visible, and placed Giotto's hand on it. The blond tilted his head in confusion as Tsuna was cooing their unborn child. Just as he was about to pull his hand away and ask if the younger of the two was alright, he felt it. _A kick_. Tsuna jumped a bit at the feeling, yet encouraged the baby to do it again. Giotto expression morphed into one of utter surprise as he continued to feel little thumps coming from the brunet's stomach. The blond's stare moved from the younger's stomach to his face, and he could see the brunet smiling enthusiastically.

"I know you've been busy lately, Giotto, but I really wanted to share this moment with you. You are the baby's papa after all." Giotto was speechless, to say the least, but ended up cuddling Tsuna in a crushing hug full of joy and love. He held the younger man as close as the bulging stomach would let them, but even then Giotto loved the feel of it; knowing that it was their child on the middle. Hearing a light snore, Giotto pulled away slightly to find that the brunet had fallen asleep. "_Probably from all the excitement,_" he thought to himself.

The heir shifted his fiance to accommodate him comfortably on his lap, and stroked the brunet's head lovingly. "You're really there," Giotto sighed softly. "I worry about not only you, bambino, but for your mother too."He moved his hand from Tsuna's head, and began stoking his stomach softly, careful not to wake the younger man up. "I'm...terrified. Raising you is going to be tough, you know. I wonder if Tsuna is ready for this; heck, am I ready for this?"

Giotto stopped is nervous rambling as Tsuna unconsciously cuddled closer to the blond. The older male smiled, and hugged Tsuna with renewed vigor. "I...I will be okay. I promise that I'll be a good father, and always be there to take care of you, bambino." The blond leaned back in his chair, carefully leading the brunet with him, and closed his eyes for a nap of his own.

"_Yeah, I'll be alright so long as I have your mother with me._"

* * *

End

.

.

Gah I know I'm supposed to be finishing up my other stories but I've had this idea in my head for the longest while and it was eating me up on the inside to finish it! I made it an mpreg for a specific reason. **I don't like genderbends**. I don't feel as if a gender flipped character is really them, so I dislike the stories with Fem!Tsuna. It doesn't mean I won't like the author, cause everyone is entitled to their creativity. I just choose to make it an mpreg. Thanks for reading and understanding!


End file.
